Mais où est Blaine ?
by GreenOhGreen18
Summary: Kurt et Blaine forment le couple parfait, mais un matin Kurt se réveille seul dans son lit, alors qu'il devrait être dans les bras de son petit-ami ! Mais où est Blaine ? Klaine, et présence du Quinntana.


Coucou à toi, j'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ou peut-être soirée ^^

Alors, voici un OS sur le Klaine, avec présence du Quinntana en tant que couple, juste au cas ou tu n'aimerais pas ce couple, autant prévenir à l'avance ^^ Il devait être poster samedi prochain, mais comme j'ai eu du temps libre, j'ai préférer le faire aujourd'hui, voilà un détail pas très important ^^ Pas du tout en fait x)

Batte-Woman, d'abord merci pour ta review encourageante sur " Consoler, pour une bêtise ", elle m'a fait plaisir :) Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu malgré, alors que ça ne devait pas être ce à quoi tu t'attendais, je le conçois ^^ Ici non plus tu ne dois pas t'attendre à avoir quelque chose de fameux et ce ne doit certainement pas être ce à quoi tu t'attends, j'espère te " surprendre " et j'espère aussi que ça te plaira quand même ;)

Eh bien bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ? ;)

* * *

Kurt et Blaine forment le couple parfait au masculin. Toujours attentionné des sentiments de l'autre, toujours à l'écoute de l'autre, ils ne font rien l'un sans l'autre. Après tout, ensemble, ils forment le Klaine. Soit un succès dans leur vie. Qui ne voudrait pas leur ressembler ? Santana certainement.

Certainement, mais bon Santana n'est pas vraiment l'exemple à prendre. Après tout elle reste Santana Lopez. Cela dit, on peut lui pardonner car au fond de son petit cœur, règne de la tendresse. Tendresse qui ne ressort qu'en la présence de Quinn Fabray, sa petite-amie.

Ce matin Kurt s'éveille tout doucement. Il se réveille avec le sourire, après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on se réveille dans les bras de son petit-ami. Hum... Réflexion faite, aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle. Où est Blaine ?

Il ouvre grand les yeux, pour remarquer la non présence de son petit-ami. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il tient dans ses bras alors ? Un oreiller. Sérieusement ? Blaine était partit et lui avait fait le coup de l'oreiller. C'est une blague ?

Il inspecta la chambre pour être sûre de ne pas être la victime d'une caméra cacher. Malheureusement ou heureusement, il ne savait pas, mais ce qu'il sait c'est que ce n'est pas une caméra cacher. Ou alors, elle est vraiment bien cacher. Ce qui serait logique, en fin de compte.

Après cette pensée, il ré-inspecta une deuxième fois la chambre, toujours avec la discrétion de ses yeux se posant partout dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas l'air bête comme ça de son lit. Il aurait pu se lever et tout simplement fouiller, mais si c'était vraiment une caméra cacher, ça ferait trop plaisir à son farceur.

Après n'avoir rien trouver de suspect pour lui, il se leva le plus naturellement possible. Oui, parce qu'après tout on ne sait jamais, il habitait tout de même sous le même toit que Santana. Et Dieu seul sait de quoi elle est capable, quand elle veut piéger quelqu'un. D'ailleurs ça n'étonnerait pas le brun, que la caméra soit cacher dans le plafond.

Le plafond ! Avec le peu de souplesse qu'il détient, il réussit à inspecter le plafond, sans que pour lui, il aille l'air d'un abrutis. Malheureusement ou heureusement, il ne sait toujours pas, il n'a rien trouvé.

Il se dirige vers la porte, quand il ouvre, il peut distinctement entendre des murmures. Il étai sûre d'entendre Santana, au moins si il y avait un tueur fou qui aurait kidnapper son petit-ami, il aurait une chose qu'elle l'aide. A petites enjambées, il s'avance vers la pièce d'où vienne les murmures. Le salon.

Il se met en position d'attaque, les poings lever devant lui. Prêt à se défendre au cas ou. Bien qu'intérieurement, il prie pour que son coté excessif exagère encore la situation. Il va savoir le verdict d'ici quelque seconde, quand il aura franchit les derniers pas le séparant du couloir, au salon.

Ceci devait être une énorme mise en scène. Son petit-ami, qu'il ne voit que les week-end, et encore parfois ils ne se voient pas, préfère passer sa matinée devant Mario Kart Wii, au lieu de se réveiller avec lui. Qu'on lui donne la force de ne pas faire une crise.

- Dans les dents pot de gel ! Chantonne Santana qui venait visiblement de gagner la partie.

- Je peux encore battre Quinn. Proteste Blaine tout en ne quittant pas le regard de l'écran.

- Ma copine va te battre, te fais pas d'illusion. Râle l'hispanique.

Bien sur, Kurt aurait du se douter qu'avec Santana et sa console, il ne passerait plus les matins dans les bras de son petit-ami. Quel idée avait-il eu de dire oui, au fait qu'elle aille une console de jeux au salon ?

Ah mais oui c'est vrai, Santana n'avait pas demander son avis et elle l'avait même obliger lui, pauvre petit Kurt qu'il était, à installer la console. Sous prétexte que si il y avait une décharge électrique, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Bien que Kurt sache qu'il avait une chance sur beaucoup de se faire électrocuter, il avait beaucoup stresser sur le moment même.

- San', n'y crois pas trop parce que je ne suis pas habituer. Dit Quinn qui ne voulait pas décevoir sa petite-amie.

- Tracasse Q, ce n'est qu'un novice. Chantonne une fois de plus Santana.

Kurt s'impressionne lui même, il a réussit à faire le trajet de la chambre, au salon, sans faire de bruit. Il se félicite intérieurement pour ça. Maintenant il avait le choix leurs faire peur, ce qui serait très drôle, mais très fou de sa part, sachant que Santana est dans la pièce. Râler sur Blaine. Ou encore, attendre de se décider et les regarder encore un peu. Il finit par choisir la dernière option.

Finalement, Quinn arrive avant lui ce qui décroche un sourire fière à la brune, qui commence narguer le brun en disant : « Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de parler en jouant nœud papillon, parce que tout ce que tu souhaites qu'il t'arrive ne t'arrive pas. »

- Dans cette situation, suis-je mon propre ennemi ? Gémit-il en secouant la tête dans tout les sens. Mais aussi, vous êtes deux contre moi ! Manifeste t-il.

- Mais pas du tout, il y a deux équipes équitable. Défend Santana.

- Ouais, mais les bonhommes pas jouer par quelqu'un sont nuls ! Répond t-il.

Tout ce qu'il eu droit comme réponse fut un haussement d'épaule de la part de la latine, qui mit la course suivante. Quinn qui était jusque lors assise entre le brun et sa brune, se mis vite entre les jambes de sa petite-amie et se coucha sur elle, tandis que l'hispanique mettait sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Kurt commençait à prendre plaisir à les voir se chamailler pour la victoire. D'ailleurs, c'est avec un sourire vainqueur que Blaine dépasse Santana à deux mètres de la ligne d'arriver, en lui criant plein de joie :

- Adios, Bitchachos !

- Qui mérite ça ? Gémit-elle en ronchonnant.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu San'. Tente de la rassurer Quinn.

- Que j'ai perdu contre une nouille qui porte ds nœud papillon et qui se tartine les cheveux de gel, c'est dégradant pour moi. Pleurniche t-elle. Peut-être qu'un bisous m'aiderait ? Finit-elle par demander malicieusement.

Naturellement, Santana profitait de n'importe quelle situation. Tout à l'heure, elle gagne donc un bisou. Puis, là elle perd donc elle est triste, donc un bisou. Kurt l'admirait pour son don à toujours tourner la situation à son avantage.

- Je demande une revanche ! Plaide la brune, une fois libérer des lèvres de sa blonde.

Blaine accepte le sourire aux lèvres, d'ailleurs au même moment, Kurt vient de décider qu'il allait venir en aide à son petit-ami, pas qu'il avait envie de jouer, mais passer du temps en la compagnie du brun était toujours mieux que de rester seul. Voilà, comment allait se dérouler sa journée : Jeux vidéo, en parfaite compagnie.

* * *

Voilà la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu, en tout cas moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ^^

Batte-Woman, je ne crois pas que tu devais t'attendre à ça, au départ j'ai voulu faire quelque chose plus dans le " policier " puis je me suis dis que tu devais trop t'attendre à ça, du coup, j'ai pris un autre contexte. Ce lui des jeux vidéos ^^ J'espère que ça t'auras plus, je pense que les règles on été respecter, si non n'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer, merci à toi pour tes défis, très sympathique ^^ Et désolé de la longueur..

Sur ce bonne journée ou peut-être bonne soirée :$

Kiss and Love ^^


End file.
